


Xploration beyond the boundary

by domoarigato12



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A whole new world, Angst, Greg doesn't understand humans, Hurt, LITERALLY, Lots of Tragedy, M/M, Mama Sherlock, Mycrofts is a really decent brother, Sherlock is like super lost, Spacelock, alien!John, gets good though, he tries though, john is BAMF, stuttering sherlock, though he no good at it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domoarigato12/pseuds/domoarigato12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock escapes the ship he once called home, to a planet that no one knows.<br/>He finds himself to befriend a creature, who will shape his perspective to a whole new feature.<br/>Though as Sherlock spends more time on the planet, he finds legends come true.<br/>For xploration beyond the boundary, cannot be stopped by love oh so true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xploration beyond the boundary

Had there not been mutiny on the ship, Sherlock would not had received the perfect time to escape his home. Of course the rebellion against the council was already known to Sherlock, months in advance by his "beloved" brother Mycroft. So the man had time to prepare, and did he spend his time wisely. Being the only consulting detective on the Gargantia, was not as simple as the job sounds. To guide the enforcers to do their job correctly, dulled the man from time to time but it had to be done. In the time that the younger Holmes prepared for his escape, the elder Holmes enlisted as a council secretary in order to prevent any suspicion his younger brother may have caused. Once Easter would arrive Sherlock left in a rather “exciting way”, Mycroft had already gained access to a pod that Sherlock could use and of course being dramatic as ever Sherlock refused to leave at the last moment.

“Y-you must come Mycroft, i-it is most insufferable that I would have to be alone in the cold depths of space a-alone. You, y-you must come with, they will know that you have committed treason. They will h-hang you, and I for one d-do not want to be the one to d-disappoint mummy in the afterlife.”

Mycroft ignored the other and prepared the pod to en route for a planet habitable for organisms. Once a planet was pinpointed on the head screen Mycroft took off his bag and handed it to Sherlock. As the eldest Holmes, Mycroft knew he had never been the best at his job. So he concluded that this was the best thing he could ever give his younger sibling...a second chance. Sherlock was still protesting but was pushed into the pod by Mycroft, who had already wasted enough time by listening to the others rambling words. Before shutting the door to the pod, Mycroft held onto Sherlock’s shoulders and gave a small sigh.

“Sherlock for once you must trust me, I will not die and I will not be hung. I am the council’s least concern. The mutiny was a diversion for you to escape, while it is a terrible decision from the people it will happen nonetheless. You must swear that when you land on the planet I have assigned on the pod, you do your best to survive. Do not let months of planning for this day be wasted on your smart-arse attitude. For once use your head for positive outcomes, because your life means more than you realize. If I do escape somehow, I will find you...I swear.”

Sherlock looked away, he clenched onto his knitted blue scarf and spoke softly. He despised saying Mycroft was right, but he did anyway and for the first time since their mother had died, he hugged Mycroft. Mycroft of course was shocked at the hug, but returned the favor as well. He knew that their father would kill him if he had found out that Sherlock had escaped, so he planned for Sherlock to be “accidently killed in the crossfire”.

Before any enforcers came to the pod level, Mycroft had launched the pod outside. By then he had heard the enforcers banging on the doors and yelling from a few floors up. Mycroft shut down all the power from the floor level and exited through the hidden door. He had hoped that the plan would work. For the leader of the rebellion, was no better than the council. Even Sherlock knew that the information the leader possessed could potentially destroy everything within Gargantia.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock awoke in the dimmed room and checked the head screen. It was strange, he had never been out of Gargantia before and the pods were only used for scavenging other planets of food and objects used for the markets or labs. He had remembered that during one of his cases, Sherlock had discovered that before the council, alien slavery was common among Gargantia and when the council was established all non-humans were either executed or sent to a nearby planet. Sherlock knew that the rebellion was so that Gargantia could re-establish the slave law and redeem its name back in the universal market. It did not take long before the man grew irritated and bored. He sat back at his chair and began making an analysis of the planet he was going to land on. It was rather odd that the planet had no name, simply “X-191998”. Sherlock kept searching, considering the pocket of time Mycroft had this was a planet at random.

“S-screen, input search: S-sunlight rays”

The Screen spoke in a synthetic human sound. As it began to search, when found it beeped and spoke.

“Search found: Sunlight rays prove suitable for foreign plants and extraterrestrial life, including subspecies of lower brain capacity.”

Sherlock sighed, there had to be more to it then that, it was almost impossible for a planet named so oddly. The earth that humans once lived on had died thousands of years ago. Legend had it that another planet compared to be another earth, better even. It was named “paradise” but the idea of reaching the planet proved to be a worthless dream, and Gargantia was built to sustain the last of humanity. Sherlock considered it a shame that most of humanity had been tainted to come to adore violence. Of course violence was only loved if you fed it, and gave it growth.

“S-screen, input search: Life forms on X-191998”

“No Search found : unable to identify specific life form on X-191998”

Sherlock became pale, a planet able to give life yet...no living forms on it. Gargantia’s files included all information on every planet sustainable to life, even if it missed a couple of basic needs. “I-impossible...How can that b-”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock awoke outside of his pod, he had crash landed on the planet. He had trouble getting up and proved to be in worse condition than he thought when looking at the remains of his pod. He could feel his insides turning and felt uneasy as he walked closer to the pod. It was gone beyond repair, even if he had the tools to do so. Once his vision cleared, Sherlock grabbed the bag that Mycroft gave him and the the one he packed on his own. He checked to see if he violin was still intact. Thank the stars it was, as much as he wanted to explore his new surroundings, it was best to continue moving. He adjusted his scarf and continued on.

He had deduced that there was a river nearby and continued on towards the specific path. He had finally realized that Gargantia, even if he were to return, would not be the same anymore. The sun was setting and decided that a faster pace would be most efficient.

“S-stupid fatty...he placed me on the least known planet to m-man...I’ll get e-eaten before I get to see anymore of this p-planet.”

Sherlock had reached the river that he predicted was nearby and settle by a boulder near it. Setting a camp for the night, Sherlock took of his shirt and wrapped it along his waist and started up a fire. He untied his scarf and hid it away in his bag. He dimmed it in case of any nearby visitors. Before resting for the night, Sherlock recorded in his log of his recent events. He wrote down any mark points in which he had past that would help him along the way. He felt as though he was being watched, but as much as he had wanted to observe more of his environment, he soon found himself slipping into sleep. As the night flew on two pairs of forms hid close by, observing the young man. When the pod hit Sherlock was not alone as he came onto the planet. One form stood up and stretched his arms out. Speaking with a casual tone, he looked to the other.

_“Lieutenant! should we capture him now and bring him to the village? It won’t be hard, Captain will want a report on the creature.”_

The other, still sitting with no worry chuckled.

_“you worry too much...let him sleep. Let him dream for now, the spirits shall watch. I will deal with him in the morning...come...lets bring news of our new resident.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to whoever read this, I will update soon! Comments much appreciated!


End file.
